clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Cool Guy Clarence
is the 20th episode of Season 3, the 110th episode overall of Clarence.https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/clarence/episode-14-season-3/cool-guy-clarence/580219/ Synopsis Clarence finds a fast friend in JT, who shows him some cool new music, a new outlook on life, and a sweet rat-tail; Clarence leans into the rat-tail lifestyle, discovering a whole new side of Aberdale he never knew existed. Plot Mary tries to put together a puzzle of a thousand pieces, and Clarence looks for his pair of scissors. He finds them and goes into the kitchen to cut his cap, Mary arrives and takes a soda out of the refrigerator. Clarence finishes cutting his cap, but the cap falls off because Clarence's hair is too big. Mary decides that she wants to cut Clarence's hair, but Clarence refuses and goes to the bathroom. The doorbell rings and Mary opens the door, it turns out to be JT who called, both greet each other and JT begins to mow the lawn. Clarence goes out into the garden and notices how cool JT looks. He tries to get JT's attention, so he removes his headphones. Clarence asks JT what he's listening to and JT lets Clarence listen to his music. JT shows him his ponytail and Clarence decides that he wants one. So Mary cuts his hair really short and leaving a ponytail in the back. Clarence and JT go for a walk to the city: Gonnar takes them to Nite Bites. There JT and Clarence enter the place with the condition of never having been in school, because there is a girl who hates the school at the entrance of the place. Once in the store, the two choose a chocolate bar and the employee gives them for free because of their ponytails. Outside the store, JT explains to Clarence that he looks great and they agree to see each other the next day, so JT goes home. The next day Clarence arrives at the school with a totally unpleasant appearance, especially to Jeff, who looks very angry. Ms. Baker arrives and gives a lesson on insects, Clarence decides to sit back and not pay attention to the lesson. When Clarence's ponytail gets too close to Jeff's paper, he gets so angry that he decides to change seats with Crendle to be away from Clarence. At recess, Clarence is sitting near Kimby and her friends, the girls dislike seeing Clarence sucking his hair, so they walk away from him and Clarence is left alone. Then Jeff and Nathan are seen choosing players for their team, Clarence gets in front of them, hoping to be chosen, but Jeff rejects him for his appearance. Clarence sits behind a bench, sad that he can't play on the team, so he decides to cut his ponytail. Suddenly, a ball passes near Clarence and Jeff apologizes to him when he saw that he cut his ponytail. After playing, Clarence goes to see JT in a trailer area and cuts the ponytail, JT gets angry and threatens to hit him, but he repents and gives a talk to Clarence. Then Clarence goes to the Hip Clipz Salon to look for clients' hair to deliver to his classmates the next day at school. They both put on the "ponytails" that Clarence made with the hair of the salon's clients. Jeff admits that the ponytail does not look too bad and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters * Clarence * JT Minor Characters * Mary * Jeff * Keith Mack (pictured) * Sensei Carlos * Seabass * Guyler * Blaide * Breehn * Rita * Nathan * Dustin * Mavis * Malessica * Camden * Vu * Brady * Darlie * Kevin * Crendle * Amy Shtuzger * Belson * Percy * Courtlin * Kimby Trivia *The credits of this episode have a slight modification, and is that a red balloon appears flying on the screen. Continuity *In this episode, Clarence has much longer hair. *Clarence is very different than he usually is. Character Connection *Sumo does not appear in this episode. *Aberdale Elementary School kids don't like Clarence's new style. *It looks like JT mows the lawn at Clarence's house. Episode Connection *It is the first time Mary drinks soda. *This is the fourth time Clarence has acted outside of his personality. **It happens first in "Hurricane Dilliss", "Lil' Buddy" and "Where the Wild Chads are". Songs *Tailer Life: When Clarence and JT hit the streets after Clarence's haircut. Clips TBA References es:Clarence genial pt-br:Clarêncio Maneiro pl:Wyluzowany Clarence ru: fr:Clarence le mec cool Category:Episodes Category:Season 3